Before, During and After
by Einheriar
Summary: A short drabble collection, of sorts, about several characters looking back at who they were before and during the game, and who they have become afterwards.
1. Ledah

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Riviera: The Promised Land. End of discussion.

* * *

**Before, During and After**

Before it all started I was a student. My favorite subject was history, and I wanted to become a historian later on in life.

Reading had always been my greatest hobby, but I always found the history books the most fascinating. The things our land and our people have been through, the actions of our Gods, and much more.

I couldn't imagine what it would have been like, to witness it, to have been there when it all happened.

I had my future all planned out… but then… then I was chosen to become a Grim Angel.

Asgard was in danger. Without any hesitation I participated in the trials, just like many others. I did it because I was loyal to my land, my people, and my Gods.

Out of the small group who had successfully passed the trials, only Ein and I were chosen to become Grim Angels.

I disagreed with this decision, although I never said it. Ein was just _too_ young; he had _barely_ covered the basics of combat in school!

I knew I couldn't go against the Magi, so I decided I would try and protect Ein as much I could during our journey. My words probably sounded harsh and cold to him, but that was because I did not want Ein to put himself in harms way more then necessary.

When Ein disappeared after the battle with the first Accursed, even though I did not have emotions, I felt the loss. I thought I had lost the closest thing I had to a friend.

That's why I pressed on, why I continued our quest. If Ein truly had fallen in battle, was now one of the Einherjar, then I would not let his death be in vain! I killed demon after demon for my friend, for Ein…

But then I found him again. If I had my emotions I would've said that I felt happy that he was still alive, but instead I say that I felt relieved.

I wanted him to come back, but I saw that he now fought with the Sprites. He said to me that there was another way to prevent evil from consuming our homeland, without having to destroy Riviera.

I didn't believe him. I thought he had been brainwashed by Ursula.

But he was right, he was right all along.

The truth came to me too late. Hector was the evil one, not Ursula. Hector is the traitor, not Ein. After Ein and I fought, I saw this.

Shortly after our battle I died. I died protecting him from Malice, who tried attack him from behind, like a coward. She fled, and I died… But I am happy about it. I gave my life so that my friend could live. Ein was the one who would bring peace; I knew this in my heart and soul.

He taught me what true loyalty is, and I will never forget it.

So now I am one of the Einherjar, warriors who died in battle, and await the arrival of Ein, here in the sacred Valhalla. Even though I am sure he will die of old age, he has rightfully earned his place amongst us.

I am honored that I can call him my friend. And when he arrives I will shake his hand, hug him in a brotherly way and say: "I'm sorry I didn't believe you from the start…"

I am Ledah, former student of history and former Grim Angel, now one of the Einherjar.

My loyalty will last eternal.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I'll update when I feel like it.


	2. Ein

**Disclaimer:** Surprise, surprise, I don't own Riviera…!

* * *

**Before, During and After**

Some times I wonder what my life would've been like if all of this had never happened.

The corruption of Hector, becoming a Grim Angel, coming to Riviera, meeting the Sprites. All of it.

Well, I guess I'll never know, will I?

Before it all happened I was just another teenager, a common face in the crowd, no-one special. My school grades were average and I never excelled in anything. No, that's not completely true. I had a talent for sports, but never encountered a sport I liked enough to join a team.

I had absolutely **no** clue about what I wanted to do later on in my life. I think I was one of the few who faced that problem. Most of my friends had, at least, a vague idea of what they wanted to do.

Then demons started to appear.

Ledah decided to participate in the trials, and I followed. Even though he was older than me, Ledah and I go way back. Our families had always maintained a good relationship with each other. On one of the get-togethers our families had organized I met Ledah. We weren't exactly "close", mainly due to his lack of social skills, but I still considered him my friend.

That's why I decided to participate in the trials as well. I did it for him, for my friend.

I guess that's my curse: my unbreakable loyalty towards those whom I consider my friend.

However, that curse isn't as obvious these days anymore. It's mainly because I've grown up and realized that I can't save people from death. Death is a natural thing.

Yeah, they're dead. Wonder where I am now? I'm at a cemetery, visiting some of their graves, a bouquet in my hands. I don't know why they **all** insisted on this particular type of flower, but hey, who am I to deny their last wishes?

You're probably wondering why they are six feet under and I'm still alive and kicking. It's simple, really.

It's because I am an angel. After an angel has fully matured, physically, the aging process is slowed considerably. A Sprite can usually reach an age of ninety years, maybe a hundred if they're lucky. My people can live for several centauries.

I crouch down and gently place the bouquet against the headstone. My gloved fingers trace along the words engraved into the stone. A smile forms on my face as old memories swirl inside my mind.

I'll always remember them, all of them. Ledah, Rose, Fia, Line, Serene, Cierra…

Gods, do I miss those happy days with them. They were like brother and sisters to me.

When I'm back up in a standing position a few minutes later, I take a look around. Most people picture cemeteries as dark places where death and depression linger about. I don't think that's true, at least not for this place.

This cemetery has large green trees scattered about and small birds flying about, happily chirping their songs. There is no depression or death lingering here. This is no place of darkness, but rather a place of tranquillity.

Death is not the end, I've realized that quite a while ago. It's the next step on the path ahead of us. One day I'll make that step…

But not now.

I turn away and start heading for the entrance of the cemetery, a small and old silver gate.

My times not up yet. The floating continents still need me, unfortunately.

Darkness is returning, I can feel it very faintly, but it's slowly coming closer.

I won't face it alone, even though my old friends are gone. I am not an inexperienced child anymore. I have gathered students and allies of all sorts, Sprite, Angel and even Demon, to support and fight with me in my cause against evil.

I carefully close the old gate and steal one last glance at the cemetery. Rest peacefully, my friends, I'll take care of everything.

People know me as "The Slayer of Corruption", "Loyal Soldier of the Gods", "The Blade of Judgement" and who knows what else.

Those are but titles. They don't tell **who** I am.

When I die I wish for no parades, no fancy statues or a coffin made of gold. All I want is a simple headstone with words engraved into it telling **exactly** who I am.

I am Ein. A friend for life and beyond.


End file.
